


Like A Whirlwind

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's back in town, Derek's pissed, and Erica is interested in his mysterious sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set a few years in the future and in a world where everyone is still very much alive! Laura never died, she was just on a years long journey to find herself or something! Also, it's just a poor excuse for smut LOL

When she comes through the door of Derek's loft, she all but tears the door off its hinges. Derek and his betas are quick to shift and prepare to attack. He is speechless, as anyone would if they had just seen the sister they hadn't seen in well over a decade, walk into their home.

"Laura?" Derek says meekly, unable to take his eyes off her.

"That's right, baby brother," Laura replies and smirks. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac turn to look at Derek simultaneously.

"What?" She continues and looks down at how dirty she is and the clothes she's wearing, which are a few sizes too big for her. She chuckles, "Let's just pretend someone loaned me these rags."

Derek starts, "How did you-"

"Find you?" She says and strides in and perches on Derek's desk. "You didn't leave town and your scent radiates off this place like crazy. By the way, I am starving!" Laura turns her head and nods in the direction of the betas, "Who are they?"

"They're my betas," Derek replies, but he's completely on autopilot at the moment. He's looking at Laura with a mix of sadness, anger, and confusion.

"Betas, huh?" She says, raising her eyebrows. "You, curly," she says to Isaac, "bring big sister Laura something to eat. You can give him a hand, cutie," Laura says to Boyd and smiles. They look to Derek, who gives them the go ahead and they make their way into the kitchen.

"That just leaves you, Goldilocks," Laura says and smirks at her and Erica chuckles at the family resemblance because she looked exactly like Derek just then.

"She's a child," Derek says and scowls.

"I'm 20-years-old," Erica quickly chimes in and glares at him.

Laura turns and smiles at Derek, but it's anything but friendly, "Did you hear that? She's 20-years-old."

"Erica, didn't you need to meet up with Scott and Stiles?" Derek asks her.

"That can wait," she says and steps closer to Laura.

"No, it can't," he replies and his eyes glow red for a moment. Erica rolls her eyes as she picks up her bag and heads for the door.

He whispers, "She may not be a kid, but she doesn't act like an adult. Keep that in mind. Why are you back?"

Laura watches her leave and bites her lip, admiring how Erica's ass looks in her jeans. "Such a warm welcome."

"You expected me to welcome you back with open arms?"

"Not exactly, but we're family. And we're the only family we have left."

Derek doesn't reply and keeps flipping through different sheets of paper. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she says and reaches out to hold his hand, but lets go when Boyd and Isaac come back into the room. She stands up and sits behind Derek's desk.

"We weren't sure what you liked, so Isaac made you a sandwich," Boyd says.

"Aren't you two delightful. Now, be good betas and give me and Derek some privacy," she says and scrunches her face. They heed her orders and Laura knows she's won them over.

Once they're out of earshot, Derek speaks, "You don't have to baby them, you know?"

"Why not? Considering they're so young, I feel like I should. How did you find them? Were they toddlers when you turned them?"

Derek doesn't want to and every fiber of his being is screaming at him not to tell her the truth. He figures it's better for her to hear it from him, rather than from someone else. Besides, Erica was obviously smitten with her, so she was bound to tell her eventually.

"You what?" Laura says in disbelief and pushes her food aside. "You gave the bite to a sixteen year old girl while she was in the hospital? And you were giving me shit for hitting on her earlier?" He begins to speak, but Laura cuts him off, "You did a pretty shitty thing, little brother."

He slams his hands on the desk. "That's what you came back for? To scold me? I know I fucked up, I know I'm a fuck up, but I could have been less of one if I had someone to help me out. You were gone and I was alone!"

Laura has a look on her face that Derek has never forgotten. It was almost as if she was at peace, but it meant she was a second away from exploding. He instinctively backs away from her. "You were an adult when you turned them. You can't blame me or anyone else for your decisions."

"You know what? Maybe I can't, but what I can do is leave because I really don't need this from you."

Laura watches him leave as well and shakes her head. "Brothers," she mutters under her breath and continues eating.

*

Laura takes one of the spare bedrooms and makes herself at home. A few hours later, there's a knock at the door and Laura yells at them to come in. Erica feels nervous just standing in front of a freshly showered Laura Hale, and she really tries not to think about her naked in the shower.

"Did you know Derek has 15 hours of Top Chef in here?" Laura says while going through the DVR. Erica laughs and Laura continues, "What's up? What do you need?"

"I was looking for your brother and I thought he might be with you."

She scoffs, "He left a few hours ago, hasn't been back since then. Ooh, 'My Strange Addiction,' huh? I guess mine would be pretty blondes," Laura says and raises an eyebrow. She turns the TV off and beckons her closer. Erica sits next to her in bed, and Laura tucks her hair behind her ear, "What did you say your name was?"

"Erica," she breathes, and it's not until then that she realizes how close she is to her. Laura brings herself even closer to Erica and she shudders upon feeling how warm Laura is.

"You're fucking gorgeous, you know that, right?" Laura says and kisses her just underneath her ear.

Erica leans into the kiss, despite Laura's hair being wet and uncomfortably cold, "I've been told... once or twice."

Laura kisses her on the lips and it's gentle and delicate, just like Erica likes.

"Wait," Laura pushes herself away from her. "You're not just going along with this to somehow get back at my brother, are you?"

"No," Erica says and kisses her, "that's just a plus."

Laura straddles her and her hands rest on Erica's shoulders, then she moves them downwards. "Is this okay?"

Erica moans and nods enthusiastically. She begins unbuttoning Erica's shirt and pulls it off her, revealing her lacy red bra. Laura marvels at her chest, which is a few sizes larger than hers. She buries her face between her breasts and works on unhooking her bra.

She pushes Erica down on the mattress and tosses her own shirt and bra off to the side. She trails kisses down Erica's body and stops at the hem of her jeans. She pops the button open and whips them off her legs. She brings her knees up and kisses them along with her thighs, her hipbones. Everywhere but the one place Erica really wants her to touch.

Laura gives her thigh a playful bite and pulls her panties down. She goes back up to kiss Erica, and she lets out a sigh of frustration. She wants Laura and she wants her now. Erica grabs her hand and places it between her legs. She moans against Laura's lips and Laura smirks and watches Erica's face contort in pleasure as she rubs her clit in slow circles. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes," Erica groans and writhes underneath her.

She stops and kisses her once more, just enjoying being with Erica. It had been a long time since Laura was close to someone like this. Part of her wanted to prolong it, but the more carnal side of her wanted to make Erica come so hard she would pass out. Naturally, she gives in to the side that is screaming out to her right now.

She hoists Erica's left leg over her shoulder dips her face between Erica's legs. She licks at her tentatively at first to gauge her reaction and when she whimpers, it's _so fucking sweet_ and everything Laura wanted. She begins sucking at Erica's clit with an even pace and she somehow gets even more turned on when she looks up at Erica and sees her pinching her own nipples, causing Laura to moan against her, which makes Erica to yell out loudly.

Laura laughs and shushes her gently, giving her thigh a quick pat, "We don't want to bring the building down."

"Maybe I do," Erica says and grabs the back of Laura's head, bringing her mouth back down on her again.

Laura teases her with one of her fingers, "Can I?"

"Fuck yes, just do it!" Erica sobs.

If there was something Laura liked, it was partners that weren't afraid to be vocal about what they were enjoying. Knowing that you were responsible for making someone feel immense amounts of pleasure was everything for her.

She dips one finger into Erica and she gasps at the feeling, yet not quite satisfied as it doesn't fill her as much as she'd like it to. Laura keeps her finger pumping in and out of Erica until she's sopping wet. She slowly adds a second finger, not wanting to cause her any pain.

Erica grabs Laura's wrist and makes her move faster, "I'm not made of glass."

"You're keeping me on my toes, love," Laura says against her and Erica shudders. She's fucking Erica hard and sucking on her clit at the same time and loving everything about it. Erica's breath hitches and she makes Laura pull off of her clit, but she continues fucking her. Her back arches off the bed and she can't make any coherent sentences, save for a few high pitched moans.

Laura kisses her deeply once again, then whispers, "Do you like the way you taste?"

It was so incredibly sensuous and arousing that Erica swallows hard and tries to shove her hand into Laura's jeans.

She stops her and brings it up to her face, giving the back of Erica's hand a quick kiss. "Maybe some other night, baby girl," she tells her and flashes that same smirk that could make men crumble at her feet.

"Does that mean this will happen again?" She asks breathlessly.

"Do you even have to ask?" They laugh and lay down next to each other. Laura plays one of the episodes of 'Top Chef' Derek had recorded and Erica falls asleep within fifteen minutes. 

"Wore her out," she says to herself and chuckles. Instead of staying beside her, she gets up and takes another much needed shower.

*

When Derek comes back the next morning, he walks into the kitchen and sees Erica sitting on Laura's lap while they're having breakfast. He quickly realized two things. One, Laura was back for good, and two, just because he was Erica's alpha, didn't mean he had any say in her personal decisions and the more he tried to object, the harder she'd rebel. 


End file.
